


Lunch Date

by Aiden47



Series: The Couple [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47
Summary: A walk through town under instruction to meet for lunch.
Series: The Couple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802572





	Lunch Date

She stepped from the shower wrapping herself in a thick towel.   
Reaching for another to wrap around her hair she hear the soft tones of her phone starting to ring.  
As she reached to answer it she felt a surge of excitement as she recognised the number.  
It was him.  
"Hello"  
"Hi, It's me"  
Even the sound of his voice caused a flutter in her stomach.  
"Do you have any plans for lunch?"  
Any plans that she had evaporated in an instant.  
"No, why what do you have in mind?"  
He named a nice cafe in town,  
" I'll wait for you in the park opposite"  
"Sounds good, about 12.30?"  
"That would be fine. Don't wear anything!"  
"What!"  
"Don't put on any clothes. I want you to to meet me wearing only your shoes and a long coat"  
Her heart raced, could he really mean for her to wear nothing at all.  
"Do you understand me? I want you to wear nothing at all but your shoes and a long overcoat. No underwear, no cloths, no handbag, just you."  
Her knees felt weak, she momentarily chewed her lip.  
"OK" she said slowly.  
"I want you to walk as well, don't get a taxi"  
It was almost impossible to keep the apprehension out of her voice.  
"OK" she said.  
"Great, I'll see you at 12.30"  
She sat back against the edge of the bath. Was she really brave enough to walk through town during lunch hour wearing nothing but an overcoat. Maybe she could cheat and wear something that she could slip out of round the corner but where would she hide it. He had said no bag.  
She steeled herself. She had agreed to it. She had said that she would do it. Her coat would button down to the knees, no one would be able to tell.  
But what if it were windy, If she got the coat caught on something. Everyone would be able to see her. she would be naked in front of the world.

She shook her head and stood up straight. She was strong enough to do this.  
She walked through into the bedroom, removed the towel from around her body, and looked at herself in the mirror.  
She would do. And if anyone saw her then they saw her.  
And then of course she would see him.  
She had a while before she would have to leave the house and thinking of the walk through town, and then lunch, left no room in her head for the work that she had planned to do.  
Her hand slipped between her legs, She was wet and not just from the shower.  
She sat on the bed, lay back and thought of very little other than "lunch" for a while.

She set off to the town, left the house, down the steps, could any one see her, could they tell.  
She turned onto the street, a gust of wind whipped the bottom of her coat against her bare legs, threatening to lift and expose her thighs and beyond, She was so vulnerable here, and yet excited, her nakedness beneath the coat was her little secret.  
Occasionally acknowledging an acquaintance with wave she could not speak to anybody, she didn't dare, everybody must know what she was wearing or rather not wearing.  
She passed a building site. It felt as if everybody was looking at her. Did they know? God she felt so exposed, So wonderfully exposed and yet hidden.  
Part of her wanted to turn back, to put some clothes on but she must finish the walk into town as instructed , must obey this suggestion, it would not do to break the rules.  
The thought of having pleased him brought a flush to her throat.  
Then a thought - what would she wear in the cafe, would she have to keep her coat on ?  
She didn't have the time to dwell on this issue. In front of her was the Park and there at the far side of the park he was sitting on a bench with his back to some trees, watching her over the top of a newspaper.

He folded the paper and stood, opening his arms and she almost ran into his embrace.  
"Mm, you smell delicious" he said. "so tell me what you are wearing"  
"Only what you told me"  
He released his hold and stepped back from her, he looked her in the eyes and she felt hypnotised by them, then she realised that he had been undoing the buttons on her coat and she started.  
"Trust me, no one can see anything other than your back"  
She stood before him as he slid her coat open, looking admiringly down at her body. He put his hands on her hips and drew her towards him once again. His left hand ran around into the small of her back , his right sliding down around her buttocks, a gentle squeeze and then he slid the hand back around her thigh before running between her legs.  
Her knees went weak and she put her hands onto his shoulders to steady herself, an involuntary moan on her lips.  
He pulled back once again and did up her coat leaving he top and bottom buttons undone, he turned, picked up his paper and his bag, took her gently by the arm and led her out of the park and up towards the entrance of the cafe.

Once inside they were led to a corner booth.  
"Could I take your coats" the waiter asked  
"No Thank you" she almost squeaked"  
The waiter nodded and moved away  
She looked towards him for guidance.  
"Here" he said pulling a small packet from his bag, " I got this for you, though you may want to use the bathroom"  
She took the packet and went into the bathroom, The packet contained a small black velvet dress.  
She stepped into it and pulled it up her body, revelling in the feel of the fabric as it slid over her skin.  
There were of course no under clothes, No lace panties nor bra but then of course there wouldn't be, not after that walk into town.  
She put the wrapping into her coat pocket, put the coat over her arm and left the bathroom.  
She felt strangely confidant as she walked back to the table.

They ate and talked, As they drew towards the end of the meal he asked her to describe her feelings though her walk into town and through the park.  
As she talked she realised that sh was getting aroused once again, particularly as she described his caress in the park..  
He looked up and across the room,  
"You may touch yourself if you wish," he said.  
If you wish ?, he had phrased it as a question but it was a command and she knew it.  
Ever obedient she wriggled forwards on her bench and pulled her hem up from her knee to her thighs. She slid her fingers down first over her clitoris, firm erect and very sensitive, and then down between her lips. She felt good, so wet, so willing, so excited. It felt so wrong to be masturbating at the end of the cafe, though she knew no one could see, but it felt so good. She looked up into his eyes. He reached one hand across the table, she held it in her left hand, her right working on her clit, he squeezed her fingers and she came, trying to control the shuddering as it ripped through her, all the excitement of the last hour pouring out of her.  
As the world came back into focus he lifted his coffee cup and drank, his eyes flicked up and back in such a way as to tell her that a waitress was on her way over. She smoothed the velvet back over her thighs and wriggled back on the seat,  
"Could I get you anything else"?  
"Just the bill please"  
"No problem" she turned and looked back " I love the dress"

They took a taxi back home.  
After hanging coats up she led the way to the bedroom, She couldn't help but admire the dress in the mirror.  
"Do you like it"?  
" I Love it, it's like wearing a caress"  
She twirled in front of the mirror, feeling the skirts swish around her legs.  
"Come undress me" he said.  
She turned and unbuttoned his shirt, untucked it from his waistband and slid if off his shoulders.  
She knelt before him and removed his shoes and socks, then she reached for his belt, a thick leather belt. she undid the belt and the trousers. As she peeled them over his hips his engorged member became exposed before her eyes.  
She reached for it hungrily.  
"No hands" he said.  
She kissed the tip of it holding it in her lips, she ran her tongue over the end off it. She was rewarded by it thickening and standing erect and proud before her.  
She opened her lips wider and slid her head down over it, sucking at it as she moved forwards and back. She could taste his pre come and worked that little harder.  
His hands cupped the back of her head moving her firmly and slowly up and down his shaft.  
Then he pulled away from her.  
"Not yet" he said.  
He stood and drew her to her feet.  
A pair of worked iron candle brackets were fixed to the wall. He lifted one hand and attached a cuff to her wrist, this he clipped to the bracket, then he did the same to the other. She rested back against the wall as he dropped to his knees.  
he stroked her sides though the fabric and ran them down the outsides of her legs. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushing the velvet up to her waist.  
Her crotch came into view, her pussy lips once again glistening as she anticipated his touch, pushing her hips forwards to him as he leaned in and his tongue caressed her clit.  
He pressed her back against the wall as he lapped at her.  
She bucked and writhed held firmly by the wrists as he licked her further into a frenzy.  
He moved his hands under her buttocks, lifting her then sliding one leg and then the other over his shoulders,  
she arched her back, half of her body weight on her arms, half on he legs and all of it balanced on the insistent tongue between her lips.  
Again the building of pressure within her, all the muscles in her stomach tightened and contracted, thrusting her pussy hard onto his tongue she came for the third time that day.  
But there was no respite. He kept on licking and licking until it felt like her whole world was that tongue moving on her swollen and tender pussy.  
As she felt that she couldn't take any more, her weight sagging on her arms he relented.  
He lowered her legs to the floor and she stood, trembling, leaning against the wall.  
He stood and pressed her into the wall.  
He kissed her.  
Then.  
in one smooth movement  
he entered her.  
The last shudders of the last orgasm were dying away and then this new glorious sensation.  
this cock pressing her flesh apart,  
stretching her,  
Moving within her.  
She felt as though she could feel every ridge and vein of if so swollen was she.  
her boots leaving the floor as he thrust into her. His hands holding onto her buttocks as he thrust.  
her hips being pressed against the wall.  
with a final cry she came once again, pulling her restraints tight against the brackets, clamping her pussy walls tight on to him as he too came, pumping his semen deep inside her.  
Holding her as they both twitched.  
He supported her, still within her, as he reached up and un-clipped the restraints.  
Then stepping back they collapsed onto the bed.  
Resting for a while, holding each other, a twitching sensation led to them once again making love, gently and tenderly this time until finally both spent, they slept in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of short stories that I wrote.  
> I am trying to improve my writing so I would really appreciate any comments.


End file.
